


my number one

by EllaYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri's Victor Nikiforov Posters, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Moving to Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: as he’s packing his things for the big move to russia, yuuri finds a surprise with his secret stack of victor posters.





	my number one

it’s kind of weird, packing his life up in boxes again, especially so soon after coming home again, but yuuri doesn’t regret his choice. st. petersburg is about as far away as detroit had been, but this time, he won’t be going alone, he won’t be starting a new life on his own, won’t have to build everything from scratch.

this time, victor will be there, and yurio, and yakov, and all the others at victor’s home rink, and yuuri already knows it’s going to be an entirely different experience.

honestly, he can’t wait.

still, as he looks around his tiny, childhood room once more, surrounded by boxes and clothes and books and trophies, yuuri can’t help feeling just a tiny bit sad. the room looks drearier than it did the first time around.

something catches his attention as he’s bending over to pick up a pile of books.

by one of the feet of the bed, just peeking out from underneath it, is a stack of tightly rolled posters.

his victor collection, he realizes with a start. he’d forgotten about it entirely after taking them down in a rush so that the other skater wouldn’t see and think him weird. he sets the pile of books back down and picks up the roll.

carefully, so as to not damage the precious posters, he unrolls them, and sighs. smiles.

if the teenager who’d collected these and put them up, strategically, lovingly, could see his life now. yuuri chuckles. he’d definitely have freaked out and thought this was either a dream or a prank.

he takes in the top-most poster, a resplendent image of victor mid-skate, when he notices it. his breath catches and the world drops from under him.

there, in the bottom left corner, in silver glitter pen, reads _‘to yuuri, my biggest fan, love, victor_ _❤_ _’_ , in victor’s obvious writing.

for a moment, yuuri can’t breathe.

because no, _nope_ , victor doesn’t know about these, _shouldn’t_ know about these, yuuri made sure he never saw them, so, so this, this can’t be.

frantically, he checks every poster, and indeed, every single one bears the same signature.

yuuri’s face, his ears, his neck, they all heat up in embarrassed shame, and his heart is pounding wildly in his chest. because somehow, at some point, without yuuri ever noticing, ever knowing, victor came into yuuri’s room and found these and signed them. and never breathed a word about it.

and…

and honestly, there’s a tiny part of him, the one that is still and will forever be victor’s fan, that is ecstatic, unequivocally, but the embarrassment is too great, too overwhelming.

‘victor...’ he whines, mostly to himself, and buries his face in his hands.

~

a little while later, when victor comes looking for him for dinner, yuuri doesn’t even know what to say, just sits there, on the floor of his room, surrounded by his signed posters and feeling like he’s living in some sort of dream.

‘oh,’ victor says, when he notices them, ‘i remember those.’ he steps closer, kneels down, and gently picks up the one with a younger version of himself hugging makkachin, a soft smile gracing his lips. yuuri follows his every move, every expression, and bites his lip. he wants to ask, but he’s afraid.

but victor continues speaking without being prompted. ‘i found these,’ he says, ‘when i slept in here while you were in moscow.’ yuuri must make a questioning sound, because victor starts explaining, voice soft, almost pained, ‘makkachin was still being held at the vet for observation, and i was feeling lonely, so i came in here. i found them by accident. i thought mari was teasing when she first told me about them, i never actually thought…’ he shrugs and smiles, and picks up another one. ‘and well,’ he says, sounding a bit more chipper than a second ago, ‘i couldn’t not give my biggest fan an autograph, now could i?’

the smiles, the heart-shaped one that steals yuuri’s breath every time, unfurls across victor’s face and yuuri’s heart starts racing, his face heats up again.

‘thank you,’ he says, shyly, because what else can he say?

gently, he stacks the posters back one on top of the other, careful, and rolls and ties them up again. sets them almost reverently down next to him.

then, he turns to victor and pulls him for a breathless kiss. victor welcomes it enthusiastically.

yes, it’s weird, packing up his life to move again when he’s just returned home.

but living with victor, being with victor is worth it. so, so worth it.

 


End file.
